Sable de luz de doble hoja
|cultura= |creadores= |creado= |destruido= |descubierto= |poseedores=*Maul *Asajj Ventress''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *Savage Opress *Pong Krell *Jaro TapalStar Wars Jedi: Fallen Order *Cal Kestis *TosanStar Wars: Galaxy of Heroes |lugares= |precio= |valor= |estructura= |tamaño= |color= |material=Uno o más cristales kyber dentro de la empuñadura''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' |largo= |ancho= |alto= |peso= |proteccion= |capacidad= |alcance= |incripcion= |marcas= |uso=Combate con sables de luz |herencia= |afiliacion=*Sith *Orden Jedi *Imperio GalácticoStar Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual **Inquisición }} El sable de luz de doble hoja, también llamado sablebastón o bastón de luz, era una variante de sable de luz que presentaba una hoja emitida desde ambos extremos. Historia 250px|left|thumb|Savage Opress empuñaba un sable de luz de doble hoja. La existencia de sables de luz de doble hoja se remonta al mítico Lord Sith Exar Kun de las Epopeyas Qel-Droma.Gadgets and Gear El dathomiriano zabrak Lord Sith Darth Maul blandió un sable de luz de doble hoja rojo que él mismo creó, Savage Opress, el hermano de Maul, también blandió un sable de luz de doble hoja del mismo color. La asesina personal y aprendiz del Conde Dooku, Asajj Ventress, tenía un par de sables de luz de empuñadura curva que se podían unir en la empuñadura dando como resultado una sola arma mediante un mecanismo de bloqueo que se convertía en un sable de luz de doble hoja. Una configuración conocida como sable dividido. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Maestro Jedi besalisko Pong Krell empuñó dos sables de luz gemelos de doble hoja, uno azul y uno verde, que podrían doblarse en el medio. La Guardia del Templo Jedi empuñaba un arma similar, el sable de luz pica amarillo de doble hoja. Los Inquisidores Imperiales, adeptos del lado oscuro encargados de identificar y cazar Jedi luego de la Orden 66, lucharon usando una versión única del arma. Su sable de luz de doble hoja giratorio rojo también podría usarse como un sable de luz de hoja única normal. En el 3 ABY, Maul empuñó otro sable de luz de doble hoja. Entre bastidores El sable de luz de doble hoja apareció por primera vez en el canon de Star Wars en la película de 1999 [[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]]. Fue concebido originalmente por el escritor Tom Veitch y el artista Christian Gossett para la serie de cómics de ''Star Wars'' Leyendas Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 3: The Trial of Ulic Qel-Droma Gossett dijo que pensaba en los sables de luz como las «armas de honor» personales de los Jedi, y que estaría más personalizado para adaptarse a las preferencias personales que estandarizado para todos.Entrevista con Christian Gossett, realizada por Greyman Durante el desarrollo de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]], el guionista Michael Arndt se interesó mucho en el concepto del «fuego y hielo» y quería que un personaje empuñara un sable de luz de doble hoja, con un lado rojo y el otro azul.El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Apariciones *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 1'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars'': Séptima Temporada *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 2'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 3'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 4'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 5'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19: Fortress Vader, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Chispa de la Rebelión'' * *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * *''Lando 4'' *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga'' Fuentes * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor!'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: El Lado Oscuro'' *''Gadgets and Gear'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Véase también *Sable de luz de doble hoja de bisagra *Sable de luz pica *Sable de luz de doble hoja giratorio Categoría:Variaciones del sable de luz